Dreams
by littledee
Summary: Bella never thought the guy of her dreams was real, until now...
1. Chapter 1

I always thought he was just a part of my dreams, never did I once even consider that he was real. But I was wrong. Between both my parents and his mother they managed to hide me. It has only recently all come out as to what took place in over 20 years ago. I thought it wasn't real, that is was only a cloudy memory that I tried to piece together each night in my dreams. He has always been with me and he was never going to let me go no matter how hard both our parents tried to keep us apart. Everything they have done was really for nothing and only made him angrier and more determined to find me. His father has been using as many resources he could spare to help his son find me.

I guess when you find out that the man of literally your dreams is the son of Satan and is determined to have you as his mate your pretty much screwed either way!

The life I now have which I'm confined to a castle with 4 demon guards assigned to follow me were ever I go, making it beyond impossible to escape. I have tried to befriend them, but so far only one of them will talk to me. I found out his name was Diaz, head of my person security. He was friendly enough towards me and we'd kept up polite conversation during my long walks.

I wonder the vast corridors each day; it gives me time to think about my life. I miss my simple life I had which I loved, great friends, a university degree which got me a job I enjoyed and was getting ready for my first promotion, only to have it all taken away in one moment. During this time I also have had time to focus on has to get my life back. I had now worked out the perfect plan in my head and was getting ready to begin phase one of my plan which meant I had to get close to him. Make him believe I have caved, so I can get him to give me some small freedoms and then overtime, when I win his trust completely I will leave this place and hopefully he will never find me again.

As I made my way to his throne room, I stood outside the entrance just for a moment to get my racing heart under control. For this plan to work I need to be in control of my emotions, one slip could cause my plan to fall apart. I closed my eyes and took another deep calming breath.

"Are you alright milady?" Diaz asked as we had been stopped here for a few minutes now.

"Yes Diaz, I am fine. Can you please find out if I am able to see him now?"

"Of course milady" Diaz said and made his way towards the door that lead to the throne room. I took one last calming breath as Diaz came back to me.

"He will see you now" and with that the 3 other guards took position outside the door as Diaz lead me in. I had only been in here once before, the night I was bought here. I would have loved to look around a little more but there would be time for that later, I had to focus on the task at hand.

Diaz led me to the end of the room where he sat on his throne looking through what looked like reports.

"My lord" Diaz said with a bow to his master

"That will be all for now, please leave us, I will call when you are need" he said without look up from his papers.

"Yes my lord" and with that Diaz made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the room only then did he look up from his paper.

I still could not get over just how handsome his was, I thought he was handsome in my dream but in really life it still just blow me away. His hair was still a mess of bronze lock, his piercing green eyes and his customized smirk made me lose my train of thought just for a moment.

"Bella, you wished to speak to me or did you just come here to stare mindless at me?" he said after a moment

"Yes. I have been thinking these last few days about your proposal and I have come here to compromise with you about the terms of the agreement, I want only one thing, to return to my job and continue with my work. I am able to get a transfer to which ever office is closets to here. If you let me have this, then I will agree to your proposal"

He was looking at me intently, the smirk gone. I'm guessing trying to figure what I have thinking. He slowly put his papers down on the ground beside his throne and stood up. He slowly made his way to me, stopping just in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"You would agree to everything if I let you have your one demand?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure.

"Yes, I will" I replied without hesitation

I'm not sure how much time passed with us just staring at each other, it felt as though time stopped. After a moment he started to look calculating, and then he spoke in his threatening tone

"If I let you do this, go back to the job you love, you will agree to my security measure for you while you are there. No complaints"

I nodded my head in agreement. Any condition will do, I just needed for him to agree.

"Well then Bella, I will think about this and give you my answer at dinner tonight, and let my next appointment in on your way out" with that he turned and made his way back up to his throne after his somewhat casual dismissal of me.

I turned and made my way out; as I opened the door I didn't noticed a figure standing right in front of me and crashed right into it. Two strong hands grabbed me prevent me from hitting the floor. As I looked up to see who had stopped me from falling, it was one of the only few men I feared.

"Well Bella, you still haven't got that walking thing down pat have you?" he said with a chuckle

"I'm so sorry my lord, I didn't mean to run into you" I stuttered out

"Bella, it is alright and how many time do I have to tell you to call me Carlise?"

"I take it my son is ready for me now. I must say I don't usually wait for anyone but when Diaz told me you were with him, I thought I'd let it go just this once. I want my son to be happy and with you Bella and I can see that happening." He said as he let me go making sure I was balanced on my feet.

"One more thing Bella" he said as he made his way in to see his son

"I guarantee you he will not make the same mistakes I did with my wife" and with that made his way in to the throne room and closed the door behind him.

I stared at the closed door for a moment thinking _yes Carlise, he will not make the same mistakes, but by the time I'm though with my plan. Edward Cullen won't know what hit him_


	2. Chapter 2

As I made my way back to my room, I couldn't help but smile. From what I knew about Edward so far is that he would try to do anything to make me happy and I would use this to my full advantage. I just needed him to believe that I had submitted to him, if he had any doubts about it then my plan would not work.

Upon entering my room, I decided to relax a little before dinner as I would have to be convincing about turning over my new leaf. The room he had given me was beyond anything I could have imaged and totally nothing like my old room I had at home. My old room just had a twin bed, a computer desk with ancient computer, a chest of draws and wardrobe. This room however I guess was his way of showing me he wanted me to be comfortable, even though he was way off the mark. To my right were two bay windows were I liked to sit and read or just stare at the outside world. Since the windows had bars and could not be open, there was no chance of escaping on a bed sheet ladder out the window as I had originally planned. The floor was covered in a dark brown carpet, the softest I had ever felt. The bed which has made from what looked like hand carved wood. It was a deep brown color king size bed with purple silk covers. To my left was a bathroom which was beyond elaborate, I mean who needs 2 sinks and shower heads in there bathroom? Next to the bathroom was a walking closet, well more like the size of my old room that how big it was. It was filled with all different clothes and shoes, everything I could ever want I guess, but none of it impressed me. I just wanted my old room.

I let out a long yarn as I made my way over to the bed. I kicked off my shoes and settled in under the covers. I closed my eyes started to think about what started all of this. Even though I don't remember all of what happened, I still remember the first time I saw Edward…

_Forks, Washington 20 years ago….._

_I was upstairs looking out my window, for once it wasn't raining so I was waiting for my mum so we could go our side and play. A big truck pulled up into the next door driveway. My father said that someone bought the house next door and would be moving in soon, but I didn't really pay too much attention. "Bella honey, are you ready?" my mother called out from down stairs._

"_Yes mommy" I answered back as I made my way down stairs. _

_When I got down I saw my mom with a container in her hand. It looked like she was going to welcome the new neighbors with some of her cooking. Poor neighbors were most likely going to get poisoned from whatever my mother threw together. _

"_Come on Bella, we are going to meet the new neighbor" she said as she grabbed a hold of my hand and we made our way out the front door._

_We made our way over to the house; my mom knocked on the front door and started to fidget while waiting for someone to answer. It was a nervous habit she had. I was about to asked her to relax when the door opened. Before me stood one of the most beautiful women I had even seen._

"_Hello, I am so sorry to keep you waiting. My Name is Esme Cullen" she said is her soft voice_

"_Hello Esme, My name is Renee Swan and my daughter Isabella. We just came over to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood" My mum said as she handed Esme the container of contaminated food._

"_Well isn't that very sweet of you, I'm sorry my husband and son aren't here at the moment but they are due anytime now. I came a little earlier to start setting up the house for them, would you like to come in for some tea?" Esme asked_

_I didn't really hear the rest of the conversation as I heard the sound of another car pull up to the house. It was black car with tinted windows. The driver's door opened and a man with blond hair appeared. He was very handsome. The passenger back door opened and a young boy stepped out. He has the most usually colored hair I had ever seen; it looked almost bronze in the daylight and was stick up in all crazy directions. As they approached as, his eyes locked on to mine I noticed they were the bright green. Slowly a crocked smile began to form on his lips and he tugged on I'm guessing his father leg and whispered something in his ear. Hi father then looked at me and the same smile appeared on his face, he glanced back down at his son and nodded in agreement._

_At this stage, I turned back round and tucked my head in to my mother leg trying to hide from them. I could feel their eyes on me. _

"_Ah here they are, Renee this is my Husband Carlise and my son Edward, Carlise this is Renee Swan, our new next door neighbor and her daughter Isabella" _

"_Pleasure to met you both" my mom replied _

"_Bella, why don't you say hello to Mr Cullen and Edward sweetie, sorry she is a bit shy" Mom said as she try to remove me from her leg I now held in a death grip. I knew I was going to lose my grip so I pulled it away from mom's leg and gazed up "nice to meet you Mr Cullen" I said in a small voice. I brought my head down and look at Edward closely for the first time. "And you to Edward"_

A sharp knock at the door bought me back to the present; I must have fallen asleep as it was getting dark outside. I slowly made my way over to the door in my still half asleep haze only to have the person knocked again, geez could they be any more impatient. I opened the door to find Edward on other side.


End file.
